Let It Go
by alinzajazky
Summary: just read it / it's JaeSung ff


**LET IT GO**

**.**

**JAESUNG**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari foto Dora di FB dan maraknya WonKyu dan HoMin FF.

Seperti biasa banyak Typo. So let the Typo go. Kekeke...

Happy reading.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah menatap layar layar televisi yang sedang menyiarkan konferensi pers Choi Siwon, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang akan mengeluarkan album terbarunya. Dan kali ini dia akan membuat album duet dengan teman satu agencynya. Seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang mempunyai kemampuan vokal yang luar biasa Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka pernah digosipkan berpacaran. Dan sekarang mereka justru membuat album duet. Great!

Sementara tak jauh darinya seorang namja lain juga tengah jengah membaca artikel di majalah yang ia baca.

Tentang Jung Yunho, yang katanya terlibat cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya dalam serial terbarunya. Dan yang paling tak bisa ia terima adalah, ia digosipkan dengan namja. Bukan dengan yeoja yang berperan sebagai kekasihnya dalam drama itu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah, banyak fans yang mendukung mereka.

"Pengkhianat...!" teriak kedua namja yang sama-sama berparas rupawan itu bersamaan. Membuat keduanya tersentak dan saling pandang.

"Kau?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

Dua namja uke, yang satu manis dan yang satunya cantik, terlihat berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa kata. Maklum saja. Meski saling kenal, tapi mereka tidak akrab, mengingat pertemuan mereka yang memang jarang dan hanya sebentar.

Kim Yesung adalah kekasih sekaligus stylish dari Choi Siwon, sementara Kim Jaejoong adalah manager sementara Jung Yunho menggantikan saudaranya, dan berakhir menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu, di acara yang mengundang kekasih mereka sebagai bintang tamu. Kebetulan Siwon adalah teman sekolah Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho adalah senior Yesung saat SMA. Jadi lewat hubungan itu, mereka mau tidak mau harus saling mengenal. Dan hanya sebatas itu.

"Siwon bukan namja seperti itu, Yesung'ssi. Aku mengenalnya," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Yunho hyung juga namja yang baik, hyungnim."

"Ani. Kau salah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlibat masalah seperti ini."

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar.

"Hyungnim!" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Jaejoong ikut berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Hari ini Siwonnie hyung ada pemotretan. Tapi dia bilang aku tidak perlu ikut. Dia hanya memintaku menyiapkan keperluannya."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Temani aku ke sana, ne! Aku mohoooon...!" pinta Yesung dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi..."

"Hyungnim..."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memanggilku sekaku itu, arra?!"

Senyum cerah Yesung mengembang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Gomawo, Joongie hyung!"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Yesung gemas, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari taksi untuk mengantar Yesung ke tempat pemotretan kekasihnya.

.

"Klek!" Jaejoong menutup pintu taksi setelah keluar dari mobil itu, turun di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kajja!" ucapnya pada Yesung yang tampak sedikit gugup. "Waeyo?"

Namja manis itu memainkan jari-jarinya, "Aku takut, hyungie. Bagaimana kalau ternyata gosip itu benar? Bagaimana kalau di dalam sana Wonnie hyung dan namja itu sedang melakukan pose-pose mesra?"

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Apa baru kali ini kau datang ke lokasi pemotretan kekasihmu? Tidak kan? Kau sudah sering melihatnya beradegan mesra dengan model-model Video Clipnya. Jadi apa yang kau cemaskan, eoh?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Tapi..."

"Aish! Kau ini!" Jaejoong berdecak kesal. "Sudah datang jauh-jauh, jadi kita masuk saja. Kita buktikan sekarang. Dan putuskan, apa yang terbaik untuk kalian, setelah melihatnya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung. Jaejoong menggandeng namja manis itu masuk ke sebuah studio pemotretan.

Mereka datang tepat saat kegiatan sedang break untuk beberapa saat. Para Kru sedang mengatur set untuk adegan pemotretan selanjutnya. Sementara sang bintang sedang istirahat sambil menikmati segelas minuman dingin.

"Cho Kyuhyun'ssi, setelah ini giliranmu!" ucap seorang kru.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

Namja itu berniat meletakkan majalahnya, saat Siwon yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya meletakkan gelas minumannya. Dan majalah itu menyenggol minuman Siwon, hingga tumpah.

"Ommo! Mianhae, hyung, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengambil beberapa tissue untuk mengeringkan tumpahan minuman di celana Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, aku membawa baju ganti."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tenang saja. Ini hanya masalah sepele, oke?" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan namja yang tengah panik itu.

.

Semenit sebelumnya.

Yesung menahan lengan Jae, memintanya menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Di depan sana, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengelap tumpahan minuman di celana –bagian paha- Siwon dengan tissue. Juga senyum dan tindakan Siwon yang membelai rambut Kyuhyun sebelum berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke arah mereka.

Yesung berpaling membelakanginya.

"Sembunyikan aku, hyung! Aku mohon," pintanya pada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon, pada Yesung. Dengan cepat membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Yesung, menutupi kepala Yesung dengan tudungnya.

"Ah, Jae'ah? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Siwon berhenti di depan Jae, tepat di belakang Yesung.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu," ucapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih berada di kepala Yesung, memegangi jaketnya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Siwon heran sembari menatap namja di depan Jae. "Nugu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Refleks Jaejoong melingkatkan satu tangannya di leher Yesung, menariknya menyandar padanya, sekaligus menutupi wajahnya.

"Chingu," jawab Jaejoong.

Alis Siwon menaik tanda tak percaya. "So, apa gosip tentang Yunho hyung itu benar? Jadi kalian benar-benar berakhir?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Seolah tak ingin orang lain tau.

Mata Jaejoong sedikit membola. "Apa namja itu yang mengatakannya?" tanyanya menyembunyikan perih di hatinya.

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Ani. Hanya saja, melihat beritanya, dan kau yang muncul di sini dengan orang lain itu..."

"Choi Siwon! Aku rasa bukan saatnya kau memikirkan hubunganku dengan Yunho. Pikirkan saja alasan yang akan kau berikan pada kekasihmu jika dia sampai tahu kemesraanmu dengan orang yang sedang digosipkan denganmu itu!" ucap Jae ketus.

"Mwo?" sentak Siwon. "Aihh, itu tidak perlu, Jaejoong'ah. Yesung tidak ikut hari ini, jadi dia tidak akan tahu."

"Apa?" sentak Jae, sementara Yesung mencengram lengan Jae yang bebas.

"Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari Yunho hyung. Sebagai gantinya jangan memberitahu Yesungie, ne?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mohon, Jae! Aku tidak mau Yesung berpikir macam-macam. Ne, Chingu?" pinta Siwon.

Yesung merasakan lengan Jaejoong yang ia cengkrang menegang. Sepertinya namja itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai Yesung terluka," ucapnya seraya menarik Yesung meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

Tak jauh di belakangnya Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai senang. Sebenarnya dia sengaja menumpahkan minuman Siwon, saat dari kejauhan Yesung berjalan ke arah mereka. Dan dia sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat si manis itu salah paham.

.

Dengan tatapan iba Jaejoong memberikan sekaleng minuman pada Yesung. Lalu duduk di samping namja manis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Yesung tak menyahut. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kaleng minuman yang Jaejoong belikan untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja, setelah melihat dan mendengar ucapan Siwon yang sangat melukainya.

"Mungkin aku memang perlu bicara dengan Siwon hyung dan namja itu."

"Bicara? Hanya bicara?" sentak Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yesung tertawa miris. "Ne, hanya itu. Tidak mungkin kan aku melabrak mereka dan menjambak rambut Cho Kyuhyun, lalu menyiramkan minuman ke wajah Siwonnie hyung? Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang namja."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. "Ne, kau benar," ucap Jae sambil membelai kepala Yesung.

Namja manis itu tersenyum tulus. Sementara si namja cantik tampak terpaku menatap senyum itu. Satu hal yang ia sadari, Siwon sangat bodoh jika sampai melepaskan namja sebaik dan semanis Yesung.

"Jja! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Jae seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Yesung menatap tangan Jaejoong. Lalu melempar glare pada namja di sampingnya.

"Waeyoo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku memang sedang sedih, hyungie. Tapi aku tidak selemah itu!" sungutnya.

"Ne?"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti yeoja!" ucap Yesung dengan bibir berpout.

Jaejoong berdecih. "Tapi tingkahmu justru membuatmu semakin mirip dengan yeoja!" cibirnya.

"Mwoo?! Ya!" protes Yesung sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah akan melempar kaleng minumannya pada Jae.

Namja cantik itu tertawa seraya berbalik hendak berlari meninggalkan Yesung. Tapi gerakannya terhenti, seiring dengan menghilangnya suara tawanya, membuat Yesung sedikit penasaran dan mendekati namja itu.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arah pandang Jaejoong.

Dan yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah seorang namja yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuk namja lainnya. Lalu sedikit membungkuk di samping pintu mobil.

"Silahkan, yang mulia," ucapnya yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah candaan.

"Gomawo, hyung," jawab namja yang lebih muda seraya keluar dari mobil dengan sangat anggun.

"Ommo!" sentak Yesung.

Jaejoong tak berucap, hanya menatap diam pada dua namja yang tanpa mereka sadari tengah berjalan ke arah Jae dan Yesung.

"Kau mau makan apa, Changmin'ah?" tanya Yunho seraya mengedarkan tatapannya menatap beberapa restoran yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Tap!

Langkah namja tampan itu terhenti saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri mematung menatapnya. Dia benar-benar tak menduga akan bertemu dengan namja cantik itu saat ia bersama orang lain yang beberapa hari ini telah membuat kekasihnya uring-uringan.

Jaejoong berpaling begitu saja saat namja musang itu menyadari kehadirannya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kebingungan.

"Jaejoong'ah...! Boojae!" panggil Yunho panik seraya berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang pasti sangat marah.

Changmin menyeringai menatapnya. Sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun yang mengiriminya pesan, bahwa Kim Jaejoong tengah berada di dekat lokasi pemotretan mereka. makanya Changmin sengaja mengajak Yunho untuk makan di restoran yang ada di kawasan itu.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Yunho, pada Changmin yang berlalu melewatinya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Yesung.

Namja tinggi itu menoleh. "Ne?" tanyanya heran, karena panggilan namja yang tak ia kenal itu.

"Shim Changmin'ssi. Kau adalah namja yang manis. Bisa dibilang aku adalah fanmu. Jadi aku harap kau tidak membuat kekagumanku padamu terhapus dengan kebencian karena kau menyakiti Jaejoong hyung."

"Mwo?" sentak Changmin.

Yesung tak merespon. Hanya membungkuk memberi salam, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang terpaku menatapnya. Detik berikutnya, namja tinggi itu telah berteriak kesal pada namja lain di teleponnya, bentuk kemarahannya atas sikap Yesung padanya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Gara-gara idemu, seseorang berpikir aku akan merebut kekasih orang! Dan bahkan dia mengataiku manis! Apa Kim Yesung sudah gila? Aku ini tampan! Bukannya manis!" teriaknya seraya menutup teleponnya.

Sementara di line seberang, Kyuhyun melongo menatap ponselnya.

"Berani sekali kulkas itu mengatakan Yesungie manisku gila! Lagipula dia kan memang berniat merebut kekasih orang? Kenapa dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Yesungie?" ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Kau menyebut nama Yesung, Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang baru kembali dari ganti baju.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "O, oh..., ne. Aku hanya heran, kenapa Kim Yesung'ssi tidak datang bersamamu, hyung," dustanya.

"Oh, aku menyuruhnya istirahat."

"Waeyo?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Itu..., sebenarnya Yesung sedikit cemburu padamu, makanya daripada suasana jadi kaku, aku melarangnya datang. Aku tidak mau dia semakin cemburu setelah melihat pemotretan ini."

"Sayang sekali," desah Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Padahal aku justru ingin dia semakin cemburu," goda Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun gemas. "Jangan bicara macam-macam! Dasar kau ini!"

Kyuhyun tergelak menatap Siwon yang berlalu meninggalkannya karena harus membenahi make-upnya.

"Aku bicara jujur, Choi Siwon. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat kalian berpisah. Karena Kim Yesung, akan menjadi milikku," gumamnya dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Namja pucat itu menatap layar ponselnya yang mulai menampilkan screensavernya. Foto dari seorang namja manis sederhana, yang mampu memikat hatinya meski belum sekalipun mereka saling bicara. Kim Yesung. Kekasih dari sunbaenya, yang langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saat tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat Choi Siwon menciumnya di salah satu ruangan di gedung agency mereka. Wajah Yesung yang merona pasca ciuman itu, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta.

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi gagal karena di mata Yesung hanya ada Choi Siwon. Karena itulah, dia mengubah rencananya dengan mendekati Siwon, dan memercikan kesalahpahaman antara sepasang kekasih itu. Bukankah rencana itu hebat?

.

Yesung tak merespon lambaian tangan Siwon padanya. Namja tampan yang sedang dalam penyamaran itu mempercepat langkahnya mendekatinya.

"Hai, baby," sapanya dengan senyuman khas yang menampilkan sepasang lesung pipit, seraya mencium pipi Yesung lalu duduk di depannya.

Tak ada reaksi apapun. Si manis hanya mengaduk-aduk ice cream vanilanya, tanpa menatap kekasihnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon heran dengan sikap kekasih manisnya. Biasanya Yesung akan merona hebat saat Siwon menciumnya. Tapi kenapa reaksinya sangat datar?

Namja manis itu meliriknya sekilas. Lalu kembali memainkan sendoknya.

"Yesungie? Apa kau sedang mengacuhkanku, eoh?" tanya si tampan sambil menarik tangan Yesung yang menganggur dan menggenggam jemari mungilnya.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Kim Yesung? Kau marah padaku? Apa salahku, eoh?"

Yesung menghentikan 'kegiatannya', lalu menatap wajah tampan namja di depannya. Tapi belum juga si manis berucap saat layar televisi di belakang Siwon menampilkan sosok tampan itu yang tertangkap kamera sedang makan malam bersama Cho Kyuhyun, semalam.

"Aku iri padanya," ucap Yesung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar kaca.

"Ne?" Siwon menoleh ke arah pandang Yesung.

"Saat bersamanya hyung tidak perlu memakai penyamaran apapun. Agency juga tak mempermasalahkan scandal yang akan muncul. Sekarang aku sadar, kita berada dalam dunia yang berbeda," ucap Yesung.

Mata Siwon melebar mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Baby, kau salah paham. Semalam ada Shim Changmin yang..."

Yesung tertawa miris. "Kalian kencan ganda di belakangku dan Jae hyung?" tanyanya.

"Ye-"

"Kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya hyung. Aku rasa, itu yang terbaik. Teruslah berbahagia dengannya."

"Mwo?" sentak Siwon.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku.

Saat si tampan tersadar, dan berniat mengejar namja manis itu, sebuah taxy telah membawa namja itu pergi.

Sementara itu...

Senyum pahit tercetak di bibir Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho memeluk namja lain.

Baru semalam namja tampan itu memohon-mohon padanya untuk memaafkannya. Mengatakan semua yang dia lihat hanya salah paham saja. Tapi sekarang, namja itu justru mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Jae hyung...," sebut Changmin saat melihat si cantik berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Jung Yunho melepas pelukannya dengan cepat. Mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, secara spontan saat mendengar nama itu di sebut.

"Jaejoongie...," ucapnya panik.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu," ucapnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Boo...! Kau salah paham! Ini tidak seperti..."

"Ayolah, Yun! Jangan memakai kalimat drama itu padaku. Aku lelah," ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kita selesai," ucap Jae sambil terus melangkah.

"Tapi..."

Changmin mencengkram lengan Yunho. "Biar aku saja, hyung," ucapnya seraya mengejar Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafas berat.

Padahal dia hanya ingin mencurahkan kegalauannya pada Changmin, tentang pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, Changmin itu pendengar yang baik. Dan dia senang bisa bercerita padanya. Sekedar mengurangi beban di hatinya.

Changmin adalah adik kelas Jaejoong dan Siwon semasa SMA. Yunho pikir, dia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak akan pernah dicemburui oleh Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Changmin justru menjadi orang pertama yang Jaejoong curigai sebagai selingkuhannya.

.

**-let it go-**

.

Changmin mengejar Jaejoong sampai ke parkiran gedung agency mereka. Dan menghentikan namja cantik itu yang berniat masuk ke mobilnya.

"Jae hyung, dengarkan aku!" pintanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan, Changmin'ah," ucap Jae tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi kau salah paham, hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Yunho hyung. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku."

"Jeongmal? Tapi apa beruang itu juga berpikir hal yang sama?" tanya Jae tak percaya.

Bagaimana dia bisa percaya setelah melihat sendiri namja tampan itu memperlakukan Changmin dengan penuh perhatian?

"Itu...," Changmin menampakkan ekspresi –pura-pura- gelisah.

"Aku bukan namja lemah yang akan merengek dan menangis di hadapan kalian. Aku berikan namja sialan itu padamu."

"Tapi hyung..., aku benar-benar tidak mencintainya!"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tahu kau namja yang baik, Changmin'ah. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja, aku rasa ini akhir dari hubungan kami."

"Andwae! Aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu dengan merebutnya, hyung. Kau lihat saja, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihnya!" teriak Changmin.

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Hanya masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

"Setelah ini, kau akan menjadi milikku, Jae hyung," ucap Changmin dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

"_**Apa yang kau lihat, Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin saat melihat sahabatnya terpaku di depan sebuah ruangan, seraya mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, mengikuti ulah Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Masih serius menatap ke dalam ruangan itu.**_

"_**Ommo! Bukankah itu Siwon hyung? Dan itu stylish pribadinya kan? Aigo..., aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka sejauh itu," bisik Changmin.**_

_**Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon yang terus menyudutkan tubuh mungil namja yang bersamanya tanpa melepas klaimnya atas bibir si manis.**_

_**Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya penasaran pada sosok yang terhalang tubuh Siwon. Hanya ingin tahu seperti apa kekasih rahasia sunbae yang ia idolakan. Tapi saat ciuman mereka berakhir, dan Siwon mulai menjauhkan diri, mata Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu.**_

_**Namja mungil yang sedang berusaha mengirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan bibir bengkak dan pipi yang merona sempurna. Benar-benar mengalihkan dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan mulai detik itu juga, dia ingin namja manis itu menjadi miliknya.**_

"_**Chwang, siapa nama namja manis itu?"**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Beri tahu semua yang kau tahu darinya, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau."**_

"_**Jinjja? Kau tertarik pada namja manis itu? Kau berniat merebutnya dari idolamu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.**_

"_**Waeyo? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"**_

_**Changmin menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, sebelum dua namja di ruangan itu menyadari kehadiran mereka.**_

"_**Aku tahu, kau bisa melakukannya. Baiklah aku akan dapatkan informasi tentangnya langsung dari Choi Siwon. Kau lupa kami cukup dekat? Sebagai gantinya, bantu aku mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai."**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya penasaran. "Kau menyukai seseorang? Aku pikir di kepalamu hanya ada makanan. Katakan padaku siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Dia..., namja yang aku sukai sejak kami sekolah dulu," ucap Changmin seraya menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat namja yang ia bicarakan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.**_

"_**Shim Changmin, sejak kapan kau bergabung di perusahaan ini? Kenapa tak mentraktirku, eoh?"**_

_**Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Mianhae, Jae hyung. Aku bermaksud memberimu kejutan," ucapnya.**_

"_**Cih! Kau ini," cibir Jae. "Baiklah, lain kali kita minum bersama, ne!"**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin jauh. "Dia targetmu, evil?"**_

_**Changmin menoleh. "Yeah, dan kau tahu, sainganku sangat berat?"**_

_**Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu kelemahan namja Jung itu?"**_

"_**Ne?" sentak Changmin tak percaya.**_

"_**Jung Yunho itu tanpa sadar, selalu tebar pesona, dan membuat kekasihnya cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan artis lain. Sementara Jaejoong itu terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar bertanya kebenaran gosip yang menerpa kekasihnya. Artinya, dia hanya memendam rasa cemburu itu, dan terbakar sendiri. Dan jika kau menambahkan sedikit minyak, boom! Semua akan berakhir."**_

"_**Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Changmin heran.**_

"_**Aku mendengar obrolan Jung Yunho dengan kakak Kim Jaejoong."**_

_**Changmin menyeringai. "Jadi, apa kita akan bekerjasama?"**_

"_**Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Chingu!" sahut Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

.

Yesung mendesah.

Padahal kemarin dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Siwon. Dan bahkan sudah mundur dari pekerjaannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa karena namja Choi itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menahannya.

Mata Yesung memanas mengingatnya. Ternyata dia masih mencintai namja itu.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menghapus airmatanya. Dan semakin kaget saat mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukannya.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya terbata.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping namja manis itu. "Kau menangis, hyung? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya, pura-pura tak tahu hubungan antara Yesung dan Siwon yang memang dilakukan diam-diam.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "A-aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau perlu teman kau bisa menghubungiku, hyung. Aku akan menemanimu kapanpun kau butuhkan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung. Terlalu aneh dengan sikap namja yang hanya ia tahu sebatas nama itu.

"Apa aku salah bicara, hyung?"

"A-ani, hanya saja, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, anggap kita telah lama kenal, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Yesung.

Yesung terkesiap. Namja asing ini, sangat baik. Bagaimana dia bisa cemburu dan mencurigainya? Jikapun Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun. Karena tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo," ucap Yesung akhirnya. "Em, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Annyeong," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_**Kim Yesung itu sangat mudah percaya pada namja yang bersikap lembut. Dia tidak bisa membenci seseorang yang memperhatikannya.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat clue yang Changmin katakan padanya. Sepertinya langkahnya akan mudah.

.

Baru saja Yesung membuka pintu apartemennya saat seseorang menerjang memeluknya.

"J-jae hyung?" sebutnya.

"Aku patah hati, Yesungie," ucap namja yang datang tiba-tiba itu tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Ne?"

"Aku melepaskan namja itu."

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong menyamankan posisi kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yesung. "Kami berakhir. Semuanya berakhir."

"Jae hyung...," ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi bersamanya. Dia terlalu sempurna. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburuku. Shim Changmin hanya alasan saja. Sebenarnya dari awal, akulah yang tak pernah merasa percaya diri berada di dekatnya. Saat aku tak percaya pada cintanya, sebenarnya aku meragukan hatiku sendiri," ucap Jaejoong.

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya mendengarkan segala keluhan Jaejoong. Sesekali, tangannya membelai rambut namja cantik itu.

"Hyung, apa kau mau aku bicara dengan Yunho hyung? Aku percaya dia mencintaimu, hyung."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Ini yang terbaik untuk kami," ucapnya sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Masuk, hyung," ajak Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong.

Langkah Yesung terhenti mendengarnya.

"Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Ani. Lagipula kami juga sudah berakhir."

"Tapi..."

"Aku cukup bahagia melihatnya tersenyum. Seperti katamu, hyung, Siwon hyung juga terlalu sempurna untukku. Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pantas bersanding dengannya."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Yesung. memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan memberi kuda itu pelajaran karena membuatmu terluka, Yesungie," ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sejak pertama menerimanya, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk terluka. Bintang besar sepertinya, tidak mungkin akan bertahan terlalu lama bersama namja sepertiku."

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Hanya mempererat dekapannya pada Yesung. Tanpa sadar, hatinya bersumpah, untuk menjaga namja manis itu mulai detik ini.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat Yesung yang terus bergerak menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukannya. Semalam namja cantik itu memang menginap di apartemen Yesung. Dan karena hanya ada satu kamar di sana, namja manis itu memintanya tidur dengannya. Dan berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang harus rela menjadi guling dari si namja manis.

"Wonnie hyung, kau hangat," ucap Yesung mengigau.

Senyum di bibir Jaejoong memudar.

Dia tau pasti apa arti ucapan Yesung. Namja manis itu memimpikan Siwon. Atau dia berpikir, Jae adalah Siwon. Atau alasan lain adalah, Yesung terbiasa tidur dalam pelukan Siwon. Sekedar pelukan atau lebih, rasanya itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Hyung..., saranghae...," ucap Yesung semakin menyamankan dirinya.

Deg!

Ada rasa sesak di dada Jae saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Tanpa sadar, namja itu mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh darinya. Membuat si manis terbangun.

"J-Jae hyung?" sentaknya. Rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya. Merasa malu karena tanpa sadar ia memeluk namja yang belum lama ini akrab dengannya.

Jaejoong terhenyak. "Emm..., sudah pagi. Aku akan memasak sarapan untukmu."

"Hyung!" Yesung menangkap lengan Jaejoong. "Aku kehabisan bahan makanan," ucapnya cengengesan.

Jaejoong melongo.

Entah mengapa, mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu, membuatnya tak paham dengan hatinya sendiri. Ada rasa iri, kesal, iba, dan gemas saat melihatnya.

"Mandilah, kita pergi akan belanja," ucap Jae.

Yesung mengangguk cepat, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. "Hyung!" panggilnya sesaat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm?" Jaejoong menoleh malas.

"Mau mandi bersama?" tanyanya yang membuat mata Jae membola. "Bercanda!" lanjut Yesung seraya menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak sewajarnya. Kim Yesung benar-benar keterlaluan. Meskipun Jaejoong adalah Uke sebelumnya, tapi dia lelaki juga. Dia mungkin saja akan berubah jadi seme yang pervert jika menghadapi namja sepolos Yesung. Apa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Aish! Aku penasaran, bagaimana cara Siwon mengendalikan dirinya saat bersama Kim Yesung?"

Jaejoong merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal mengingat mungkin Choi Siwon telah menyentuh Yesung selama ini. Entah darimana perasaan itu berasal, tapi dia merasa tidak rela Siwon menyentuh Yesung.

..

Yesung turun dari mobil Jaejoong dengan riang, mengingat namja cantik itu akan mentraktirnya es krim sepulang belanja.

"Ayo cepat, hyung!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Lalu turun menyusul Yesung.

"Jae'ah!"

Suara familiar itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yun...," ucapnya kaget. "Kenapa kau..."

"Yesung mengirim pesan padaku."

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yesung yang hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan V-sign padanya.

"Aku tunggu di dalam, ne!" ucapnya seraya berbalik.

"Jaejoongie, kita perlu bicara. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya, eoh!" pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Pun tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya membuang muka, menghindari tatapan Yunho padanya.

"Boo, aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu. Apapun yang kau lihat dan dengar tentangku. Itu hanya gosip murahan. Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu," ucap Yunho seraya menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tak bereaksi. Bukan karena gengsi. Bukan juga karena terharu dengan ucapan Yunho. Tapi karena matanya menangkap bayangan Yesung yang mematung beberapa meter di depannya.

Jae menepis tangan Yunho dan segera berlari kecil ke arah Yesung.

"Yesungie...," Siwon melepas rangkulannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Baby, ini hanya..., Kyuhyun tersandung dan..."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Kalian terlihat serasi."

"Baby, aku mohon, jangan katakan itu. C-Cho Kyuhyun katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon!" pinta Siwon.

"Hyung..., tadi itu Changmin mendorongku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu," jawab Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia terluka. Dia masih mencintai namja Choi itu.

"Baby..., aku mohon...," Siwon bergerak hendak menggapai tubuh Yesung, tapi seseorang mendahuluinya.

Dengan sekali hentakan, namja itu menarik Yesung ke arahnya, dan langsung mencium bibir Yesung tanpa mempedulikan reaksi semua orang.

"Kim Jaejoong!" sentak Siwon dan Yunho kaget.

"Mulai detik ini, dia milikku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhnya, seujung kukupun," tegas Jaejoong seraya menarik Yesung kembali ke mobilnya, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baby/Boojae!" panggil Siwon dan Yunho bareng seraya berlari mengejar mobil mereka.

Sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar glare.

"Kenapa rencana besarmu berakhir seperti ini, evil Cho?!" geram Changmin.

"Ya! Mana aku tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong akan berubah jadi seperti itu! Cih! Berani sekali dia menyentuh Yesungku!"

"Akan aku hancurkan Kim Yesung jika berani menggoda Jejung hyung lebih dari ini!"

"Apa kau mau mati, Shim!"

Tinggalkan keempat namja korban kekejaman cinta itu. Dan kita menyusul JaeSung.

Yesung masih tak bicara. Hanya terdiam, tertunduk sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Masih terkejut dengan tindakan spontan dan pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Kau marah padaku, Yesungie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung. "A-aniyo...," ucapnya gugup.

Jae tersenyum seraya membelai kepala Yesung. "Lain kali jangan mencoba untuk menyatukanku dengan Yunho lagi, arra?"

"Tapi..."

"Dan jangan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terluka. Jangan menyebut namanya dalam mimpimu. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau harus ingat itu baik-baik. Oke?!"

Yesung tak menjawab. Terlalu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kau keberatan menjadi kekasihku?"

"T-tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku rela menjadi uke dari mantan uke?!" ucap Yesung cepat.

"Jadi kau meragukanku, Yesungie? Apa aku perlu membuktikan sekarang juga, bahwa aku lebih manly darimu, eoh?" ucap Jae seraya menghentikan mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi, dan menyeringai menatap Yesung.

"A-ani! Tidak perlu."

"Jinjja?"

"A-aku pindah ke belakang saja," ucap Yesung seraya berniat melompat ke jok belakang. Tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat mencegahnya. Dan langsung menyudutkannya di pintu mobil.

"Kau mau lari?"

"H-hyung..."

"Apa kau tahu, saat terbangun pagi tadi, semua rasa sakitku karena Jung Yunho hilang, saat melihat wajah polosmu."

"A-apa?"

"Tapi hatiku kembali terluka, saat kau memelukku dan menyebut nama namja lain. Hatiku sakit, memikirkan bahwa mungkin sebelumnya kau selalu tidur dalam pelukannya."

Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya. Membuat Yesung semakin tersudut.

"Saat itu aku menyadari. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Kim Yesung. Dan aku, tidak akan sebodoh Choi Siwon, yang menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Yesung terkesiap. Ini terlalu tak terduga. Mendapat pengakuan cinta dari mantan kekasih sahabatnya, dan sahabat dari mantan kekasihnya. Terasa sangat aneh bukan? Tapi...

"Dan mulai sekarang, lupakan semua tentang Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho. Just, let it go," ucap Jaejoong seraya memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Yesung dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

Sementara Yesung hanya terpaku. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sepertinya kisah baru telah menantinya.

.

_**End dengan tidak elitnya.**_

.

Aneh? Absurd? Aku tahu. Jangan tanyakan nasib Siwon, Yunho, Kyu dan Changmin. Karena otak saya sudah buntu. Ini hanya wujud keprihatinan saya pada nasib para janda. #Lirik JaeSung.

Jangan minta sequel atau Chapter, karena pasti cerita nggak akan berakhir jadi JaeSung.

Happy New Year!


End file.
